my_dc_universefandomcom-20200214-history
The Trinity
Synopsis The immortal [[Vandal Savage|'Vandal Savage']] enacts his long awaited plan for world domination, and only the world's finest can stop his nefarious scheme! The Ultimatum In the mountains of Western Mongolia, [[Vandal Savage|'Vandal Savage']] stages three coordinated attacks across the world: * A bomb explodes in the White House, and the President is escorted out by military personnel led by [[Steve Trevor|'Steve Trevor']]. The group is attacked by Savage's forces, who take the President. * A group of ninjas invade the Chinese capital at Beijing, taking the General Secretary hostage. * In Moscow, Russian forces are overwhelmed by a [[Bizarro|'masked individual']] wearing Superman's crest. The being takes the President from the Kremlin, escaping into Siberia. As nations enter a worldwide panic, Savage broadcasts a message across the planet: "He is Vandal Savage, and he will execute the three leaders unless all countries surrender their nuclear weaponry." Batman locates and infiltrates Savage's base in Mongolia, exchanging words with the terrorist. Savage escapes while his troops are subdued by Batman. Batman contacts [[Kal-El|'Superman']], believing that they need to "meet up again." The Call In Washington DC, [[Diana of Themyscira|'Wonder Woman']] visits Steve in the hospital, where she is encountered by Clark Kent and Bruce Wayne, who ask her to come with them. The three go to the [[Batcave|'Batcave']], where Clark and Bruce reveal their respective identities. Batman explains that Savage has taken the three leaders to three separate locations, and they need to rescue them before the situation escalates into a worldwide nuclear war. With their combined intel, the group discovers the three locations: * The Russian president was taken by the masked being to Siberia. * The Chinese secretary general was taken by ninjas belonging to the [[League of Assassins|'League of Assassins']], and is now on Infinity Island. * The American President was taken to Greece. With [[Dick Grayson|'Robin']] guiding them from the Batcave, the three heroes split up to secure the leaders. The Trinity In Siberia, Superman arrives at an abandoned [[LexCorp|'LexCorp']] outpost where he is attacked by the masked being wearing his crest. The being exhibits the same abilities as Superman, and the fight across the wasteland. Superman overpowers him, tearing off the being's mask; revealing it to be a [[Bizarro|'deformed clone of Superman']]. An [[Lex Luthor|'unknown observer']] of the battle activates a device, causing the clone to glow with energy. The clone explodes, and Superman flies back to rescue the President from the compound. On Infinity Island, Batman enters the chamber of [[Ra's Al Ghul|'Ra's Al Ghul']], who stands beside the Chinese secretary general. As Batman fights off the League's assassins, he asks for Ra's motivation for helping Savage. Ra's states that the League is always eager to offer its services for the right price. Outnumbered, Batman throws a smoke grenade, escaping with the secretary. Wonder Woman arrives in Greece, encountering Savage in the Athenian ruins. He recalls his encounter with the Greeks millennia ago, and how their armies were ravaged by the [[War of the Gods|'arrival']] of the Amazons. He taunts Diana; remark about how he might pay a visit to Diana's [[Hippolyta|'mother']] and [[Amazons|'sisters']] on [[Themyscira|'Themyscira']]. She lunges towards Vandal, and the two clash. Diana gains the upper hand, slashing Vandal's face, and stabbing him in the chest. Vandal smacks her away, removing the blade, and regenerating his wounds effortlessly. As Vandal toys with her, he explains that he was given his powers 50,000 years ago after bathing in the cosmic radiation from a fallen meteorite. Vandal believes that humans are meant to evolve and conquer the universe itself. He pulls out a remote, revealing that he already had access to the nuclear weaponry, and hostages were merely a distraction. Just as he activates the remote, Superman and Batman arrive, defeating the villain. The three heroes destroy the remote, preventing Savage from doing any more harm. The trio convene back at the Batcave, resolving to come together again whenever the world is in need of their effort. Later, as Batman examines the broken remote, he discovers that Savage was bluffing; he never had any access to the world's nukes. As Savage is transported to [[Belle Reve|'Belle Reve']], his convoy is intercepted by the assassin [[Slade Wilson|'Deathstroke']], who takes him to meet with Lex Luthor and Ra's Al Ghul. The three agree that their true plan succeeded; to stage the means to bring together a superhero team that would further their own goals for world domination. Timeline * This event is part of The Golden Age. * It is preceded by Green Lantern (Year One). * It is followed by Justice League: Origin. Links * Full Reading Order * Justice League Reading Order * Superman Reading Order * Batman Reading Order * Wonder Woman Reading Order